


No One will Hurt You

by Lunia_Angel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangle, Reader-Insert, Rockabye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunia_Angel/pseuds/Lunia_Angel
Summary: Story idea inspired by the song Rockabye by Clean Bandit.Sneak Peak:The chances of escaping were little to none…but there was no way you were going to give the disgusting creatures the satisfaction of harming your child. With steady determination, you slowly pried the little one from your form and placed him in Hanji’s arms. You smiled sadly at her terror-stricken face as she seemed to catch on to what you were about to do...





	No One will Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert for Attack on Titan but I hope you guys like it! The main pair that is together is reader-chan and Levi, however, there is a hint to slight reader x Eren towards the end. The story leaves on a cliffhanger on purpose, if you guys would be interested in reading the continuation piece please post a comment!
> 
> (s/t)= your or OC's skin tone  
> (h/c)= your or OC's hair color  
> (c/n) = child name  
> ____ =  your name or your OC's

  
~~*****Second P.O.V*****~~

  
    Heavy boots pounded stiffly against the rough gravel floor. A blur of a feminine body flew through the corridors.Your heart was racing as you narrowly brushed past a large hand that crashed into the wall behind you. Your whole form felt cold…your mind chanting a mantra of worry, as you tried to drown out the cries of your fellow soldiers that echoed all around in the air...

 

> ’Why!?’…’Why did they have to attack here?’ …’Why now..’
> 
>  

~~****.....A few hours before.....** ** ~~

  
  
_The day had started out peacefully or as peacefully as a world filled with man-eating titans could, considering the circumstances. Half of the survey corps had departed earlier that morning after receiving word from the Garrison about a possible aberrant titan near wall Rose._ _During the departure, Hanji as always pleaded to Erwin for him to return with a new pet for her experiments. While Levi quietly promised he would return to you as soon as he could…_ _Though you would have liked to have accompanied them, you had other_ _priorities_ _that tied you to the base. One of which being that E_ _rwin left you, Hanji, and one other squad leader in charge of the remaining cadets while the rest left to handle the matter._

  
~~****....Moments Prior....****~~

  
  
    _That was hours ago and you had just finished a sparring lesson with the cadets underneath your command when the warning alarm had sprung saying a Titan was spotted within the vicinity. Everyone had rushed into action but the warning had come too late as you all were quickly ambushed from all sides of the building. You gave your cadets orders roughly, all the while trying to bite down on the overwhelming twist in your stomach as you watched the Titans encircling. Some had even begun to tear at the building’s walls to get to the occupants within._

  
  
_While observing the scene you couldn’t stop yourself from shaking as your face drained of color. Across the yard from where you were standing, you could see one of the Titans rearing closer to you and Levi’s shared quarters. It felt like you were frozen in denial as it got closer and closer. A hand to your shoulder brought you crashing back into your surroundings as your worried eyes met the grim amber orbs of one of your cadets who nodded at you to go._

  
~~****…Present…** **~~

  
    That was all it took for your body to spring forth. Away from your team who you believed could look after each other in your absence. Your team’s welfare, however, was the least of your worries as your eyes tracked the movements of the titan you noticed earlier. It was steadily approaching the quarters where you now saw two other cadets were currently perched on the roof. They, however, did not notice the Titan as they quivered in fright.A scowl took over your features as a glint of blinding light stroke the air at your side while you drew your blades. With quick reflexes, you easily launched the cables into the thick neck flesh of the titan before you.

  
  
    A gush of steaming blood sizzled out from the chunk of flesh you had just slashed out of the Titans neck.Your form smoothly flipping off it’s back after slaying it and landing before the cadets. Your eyes now cold as ice narrowed on them as you grabbed them both by their collars. Your words like venom paralyzing their forms as you said in the most deadly manner 

 

> “You call yourselves men… You are nothing but rats if you can only sit an quiver while those around you are dying to protect each other. If you don’t get your acts together, I will show you a life worse than the likes of beating eaten by a Titan…IS THAT CLEAR YOU VERMIN?!"

  
    Your eyes flashed with fury as you quickly dropped the weeping disgraces to the floor.An angry growl escaped your throat as you looked down at them in disgust.That was all it took for the cadets to snap up straight in a frightful salute.Their forms disappearing as they darted off to join the fray. Your hands shakily ran through your hair as you turned back to your destination. You were just about to step forward when a looming presence appeared behind the quarters.

 

> “N-no..”
> 
>  

    Adrenaline rushed through your body as you rocketed forward. You hastily launched yourself into Levis office as familiar shrill cries finally became notable to your panicked heart. Your legs lurching you forward as you burst into the adjoining room. You quickly grabbed the small infant who had only recently had been put down for a nap. His agonizingly frightful cries wrenched your core as you held him tightly to your body.

  
  
    It wasn’t long after picking up your child that you heard a loud crash come from Levi’s office. Clutching the little one closer you sped quickly towards what remained of the doorway to the room. Carefully shooting out a cable to propel you inches away from the grasp of the Titan that had broken through the wall. 

  
  
    You had to get to the others quickly. You all needed to determine the next course of action before things grew to more devastating measures. Scouting the area quickly, you spotted a familiar head of brown and your form bound forward once more.

 

> “Hanji!” you cried out trying to catch the female’s attention.
> 
>  

   Your cry seemed to fall on deaf ears however as you noticed she stood petrified looking into the distance. You followed her gaze and for the second time that day you felt the color drain from your (s/t) skin.  Your eyes taking in the increasing magnitude of Titans in the distance heading your way.

  
  
    The small two-year-old in your arms grasped at your jacket tightly as his form shook in fear. You hushed him slightly trying to calm him, despite the terror that was evident on your features. The chances of escaping were little to none…but there was no way you were going to give the disgusting creatures the satisfaction of harming your child. With steady determination, you slowly pried the little one from your form and placed him in Hanji’s arms. You smiled sadly at her terror-stricken face as she seemed to catch on to what you were about to do. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes as they met with those of the female before you.The woman who you had considered to be an older sister ever since joining the survey corps 4 years ago. 

  
  
    You reached your slightly shaky fingers out and easily fixed the spectacles upon her face as you both shared an unspoken conversation. Your hand than falling down to your child’s face. He was desperately reaching out for you.His small chubby hands and deep gray eyes were drenched in tears. His short locks, that were the same shade of (h/c) as your own now laid messily on his head. You leaned forward and laid possibly your last kiss upon his cheek. 

  
  
    You then sprinted away from the two the instant you pulled back. Feigning ignorance to his and Hanji’s desperate cries. You and your team, who had at some point spotted you, all launched off towards the mass of titans who were steadily drawing closer. None of you knew how the night would end, but you were all desperate to protect those you loved.

  
  
    Your team had easily hunted down at least 20 of the Titans who had been barreling towards the base moments prior. However no matter how many were killed it felt like 2 more appeared in the stricken one’s stead.You knew something had to be done soon… You were all wearing low on both stamina and fuel at this point. If nothing was done soon you knew that the miracle of having your team still alive up to this point, would not last much longer.

  
  
    How many more cadets would have to be killed by the hands of these insufferable beasts who solely seemed to derive pleasure at hunting your kind…? Sunset was steadily approaching. The cadets would no doubt experience problems fighting these Titans with the absence of light.

  
  
    Your analyzing, however, was cut short as a large hand suddenly grabbed hold of your cables. You had only moments before shot them off in the direction of the tree trunk behind your target. Panicked eyes looked on in fright, as a menacing grin came into view of your captor. The large male titan looked at you with soulless eyes, drawing you closer to its large mouth. Your body dangling in its grasp from its hold on your cables.

  
  
    You could hear the devastating cries of your team calling your name. Some watched hopelessly and others made move to stop the beast. However, before they could move they were stopped by a group of cadets who were not from your team. Knowing you’d have to save yourself you shakily you grabbed your blades as the beast’s mouth loomed closer. Inches from its mouth opened, you quickly sliced your blades through the cables. Your feet smashed into the creature's nose at your descent as you quickly flipped backward away from the creature. Your actions of escape were halted however as a slightly smaller but more muscular figure collided with your form and flung both of you away from the Titan. Seconds afterward a large roar resounded and a much larger Titan appeared. Its form crashing into the same Titan that had moments prior tried making you its next snack.

  
  
    You cried out in surprise as your form collided into the same tree you had tried aiming for earlier when you had been grabbed. Your body pinned to its’ trunk as someone or something held you in place. A gruff but familiar click of the tongue met your ears and your eyes flew open in surprise. 

 

> “L-Levi!” Your voice broke as you cried out in worry, locking eyes with gray orbs.
> 
>  

> “I swear…I take my eyes off of you for one second and you go and try something idiotic you damn brat.” His harsh tone being betrayed by the small evidence of worry that reflected in his eyes.
> 
>  

    His form hugged you closer to him as tears threatened to fall from your eyes. After it seemed like he had confirmed you were still alive by his side he finally let you go to gain your balance upon the branches of the tree. You both gazed down at the rogue Titan you knew all too fondly quickly made work of the remaining Titans in the vicinity. The number small compared to the amount that had already passed your group and were now taking glee in devastating the base.

  
  
    As Eren finished disposing of the last Titan that was threatening your team, his large teal-green eyes landed upon your form. His large eyes seemed wracked with worry despite his inability to speak. Before you could assure him you were fine, you heard a faint feminine cry of your name in the distant.

  
  
    Your eyes once more laced with dread as you met those of Levi’s. His face had hardened and his fists clenched closed. You both knew that voice and that could only mean one thing…

  
  
    Before Levi, Eren or anyone on your team could move, you had easily jumped down from the large tree. Your action speedy as replaced your maneuvering gear with that of a fallen survey corps member. You were then off before they could react, stealthily zipping through the trees considering you were the quickest member of the whole survey corps. By the time the occupants, you were once with noticed your disappearance you had already made it to the clearing before the base. You made record speed back to the base despite having traveled many meters away. The desperate cries of Levi, your team or the guttural roar of the transformed Eren could barely be heard above your hammering heart. One thing on your mind as you sped in the direction of Hanji’s voice. The burning pain in your right hip couldn't even stop you from reaching your destination.

  
  
~~*****Third Person P.O.V*****~~  
  
    Everything had happened so quickly…from the moment _____ had touched down in front of the desperate Hanji who clutched ____’s baby to her. When ____ had landed at her side, she hadn’t noticed Hanji’s stricken eyes looking in absolute terror at the large aberrant who had been stalking Hanji not far away.

 

    When Hanji had first split ways with ____, she had made it a considerable distance in the forest that stood in the opposite direction ____ had left with her team. At least that was until she spotted an aberrant Titan no one had spotted a few yards away from her. Fear encased her heart since she doubted how far she could make it with the small child in her hold. This mentality made her cry out ____’s name as she hid within a trees grove. She knew it was fruitless to cry out and ____ probably wouldn’t make it in time but it had been her first instinct upon gazing at the small bundle.

  
  
    To say she was shocked when the younger squad leader had landed before her moments afterward would be an understatement. However, it was only a momentary lapse in relief. Not soon after, the large creature Hanji had been hiding from appeared a distance behind ____. It’s gaze locked onto the female’s form as it made a guttural moan. ____ cast a small smile at Hanji before sprinting off to the left, a dangerous smirk befalling her features as the creature made move to follow its new prey crashing through countless trees.

  
  
    Hanji, however, knew there was something off about ____’s movement. The girl seemed to be leaning more heavily to her left side. That was when deep torment wrenched Hanji’s core as she noticed a large amount of blood trailing down ____’s right leg. It had soaked through her white outer pant leg to the point it now dripped after her. Hanji clutched the small child in her arms tighter as a broken cry escaped her mouth. She knew the woman was purposely leading the Titan away despite her condition…All for the sake of the little one in her arms. 

  
  
    Her distraught state was cut short as suddenly she was picked up roughly by her collar and hard cold gray eyes stared angrily into her own brown orbs. His eyes only slightly softening upon the site of his child who had at some point grabbed the front of his shirt with his small hands. However, his consolation was only momentary when Hanji’s distraught tears grew louder and harsher as she pointed a shaky finger in the direction of ____. 

  
  
    Levi had followed her finger and quickly spotted the trail of blood and large destruction of trees. Before Hanji could get her bearings of what happened, Levi was gone and she was once more on the floor with an even more distraught child.

  
  
    No one knew for sure what to make of the scene when Eren (no longer transformed), Erwin,  ____’s team and a few other cadets had arrived at Hanji’s side (after eliminating the remaining Titans at the base). Before them sat the two desperately sorrowful figures of Hanji and the child of ____ and Levi both of which could not say anything of what transpired.

 

Erwin had quickly taken Hanji and the little one to somewhere safer. He ordered everyone to start tending to the injured and casualties. Eren, however, darted off in the direction of fallen trees.

  
  
    He was anxious and desperate as he and Mikasa (who had rushed after him) followed the trail of destruction all the way to a gruesome scene. The aberration Titan was slowly sizzling away and in the far distance, a small figure was curled up.

 

 Her whole body shaking as her left leg, right arm and right hip were obviously very injured. She was missing small chunks of flesh from gashes that littered those areas. In her hands was the survey corps cloak. However, it was shredded a considerable amount at the bottom and was drenched in blood. Her own cloak that lied splayed out behind her was missing a corner but was otherwise normal.

  
  
    Mikasa sent Eren a worried look before she quickly moved forward and lifted the woman in her arms. Eren’s face hardened in grief as his eyes fully absorbed the state of the female. Her usually healthy (s/t) skin was now ghostly pale and looked clammy. Her hands clutched the cloak in her grasp to the point her knuckles were starch white. Her mouth was open but no sound was coming out as her eyes were wide open. Endless streams of tears escaping their confines as she stared at the torn material. It didn’t take long for Eren to put the pieces together as he saw not too far away was the disembodied form of whom could only be one person. His features were hardly identifiable. Before Mikasa could survey the area herself he quickly grabbed her forearm. The whole time he made sure to block the view of what remained of Levi to both females as he led them away.

  
  
    When they had arrived back at what remained of the base everyone made way for the duo. Eren at this point had trailed slightly behind the two. His fists tightening as looks of pity were sent towards the female superior, who now lied in Mikasa’s grasp like a fragile doll. 

  
  
    His heart was breaking at seeing her like this. She who once had the strongest air of confidence and yet remained kind to everyone who she came in contact. She had a way of making those around her feel special and needed. She was practically one of the strongest squad leaders within the survey corps.She had easily been a match even against Captain Levi. Which is probably why they had inevitably, despite constantly clashing at first, grown to care for each other. When he had first joined the corps Eren had stood by her side faithfully and cared for her as much as he could.When she and Levi had bonded he stayed her friend even if he knew he never had a chance with the beautiful woman. He respected Levi and he even enjoyed the time he spent with their child whenever ____ brought him out to play.

  
  
    Yet now the woman he adored, laid crumpled and vulnerable in Mikasa’s arms.The final dam finally snapped within him when he watched as Hanji gave ____ the small infant who looked so much like her and Levi. His eyes were cloudly as he watched her instantly falling to her knees. Her body curling around the boy protectively as a sorrowful and yet hollow cry escaped her voice

 

> **“LEVI!”**

  
  
~~****.........Time_Skip..........****~~  
  
    It had been four years since he had last seen ____ or the small child named (c/n). The night after the incident everyone in the corps had awoken to find her and her child gone. All traces of the two lost in the wind. She had not left a single notice about where she was going. That year was a mournful one as many of the survey corps desperately searched for their disconsolate friend… but no one could find any trace of her…

 


End file.
